


Schließ es auf, reiß alles nieder

by ibangmyowndrum



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Season 2 spoilers
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibangmyowndrum/pseuds/ibangmyowndrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock hat ein Herz aus Gold. John besitzt den Schlüssel dazu. Eine Art Märchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schließ es auf, reiß alles nieder

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Raise It Up (Shining)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7312) by whimsicalimages. 



# Schließ es auf, reiß alles nieder

Sherlock Holmes kommt im Mai mit schwächelndem Herz zur Welt. Die Ärzte sagen, es wäre unwahrscheinlich, dass er länger als eine Woche überlebt. Mit all der Weisheit, die er in ganzen sieben Jahren auf diesem Planeten gesammelt hat, starrt Mycroft seinen winzigen Bruder an, der an Unmengen komplizierter Maschinen angeschlossen ist, und wünscht. Er wünscht, so sehr er kann.

Später wird er davon ausgehen, dass irgendjemand seine Wünsche erhört haben muss, denn einen Tag später kommen die Ärzte mit einem Wunderheilmittel auf seine Eltern zu. Sie sagen, es sei ein bisher unerprobter Vorreiter des wissenschaftlichen Fortschritts – aber für die Holmes-Familie wären sie natürlich bereit, es zu versuchen.

Sie schneiden seinen Körper auf, holen sein schwach schlagendes Herz heraus und ersetzen es mit etwas Goldenem, etwas Glänzendem, etwas _Besserem_. Sherlock bekommt ein mechanisches Herz.

Nach der Operation reicht der Arzt Mycroft einen winzigen Schlüssel an einer Kette und rät ihm, ihn niemals aus den Augen zu lassen. Das ist sehr wichtig, sagt er, weil es der Schlüssel zum Herzen deines Bruders ist, das, was ihn retten kann, wenn es für alles andere zu spät ist, und falls er in die falschen Hände geraten sollte – na ja.

Das möchte schließlich niemand.

&

Mycroft trägt den Schlüssel jahrelang an einer Kette um den Hals. Als er einundzwanzig ist und bereits kleine Arbeiten für den Spionageabwehrdienst verrichtet, sieht er Sherlock nicht mehr so häufig wie früher. Er behält den Schlüssel, weil – er sich daran gewöhnt hat, und irgendetwas ihn davon abhält, ihn seinem Bruder anzuvertrauen, trotz all seiner Brillanz. Sherlock neigt dazu, die kleinen Dinge zu vergessen.

Aber auch die kleinen Arbeiten erweisen sich als gefährlich, und Mycroft schafft es, nach einer eleganten Soiree, die in eine chaotische Schießerei eskaliert, im St. Bart's zu landen. Er hat einen Kratzer am Oberschenkel und eine Gehirnerschütterung, weil ihn jemand mit dem Pistolengriff am Kopf erwischt hat, aber ansonsten geht es ihm gut.

Als er eingeliefert wird, ist er bewusstlos, und sie führen ein MRT durch, und als er aufwacht, stellt er fest, dass er nur seine Unterwäsche, ein Krankenhausnachthemd, und sonst nichts trägt. Der medizinisch-technische Assistent erklärt him, dass seine Uhr und sein „anderer Schmuck“ für das MRT abgenommen werden mussten, aber er wirkt verwirrt, als Mycroft fragt, wo der Schmuck jetzt ist, während er die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme sorgfältig zu unterdrücken weiß.

Mycroft verbringt eine Woche damit, die Krankenhausmitarbeiter über einen kleinen goldenen Schlüssel an einer Halskette auszufragen, bevor er die Suche schließlich aufgibt. Mit 95,7%iger Wahrscheinlichkeit ist er irgendwie verloren gegangen oder in eine Spalte zwischen den Fliesen gefallen. Mit 2,9%iger Wahrscheinlichkeit hat irgendjemand die Uhr und den Schlüssel gestohlen, um die Uhr zu verkaufen und den goldenen Schlüssel vielleicht einzuschmelzen.

Mit 1,4%iger Wahrscheinlichkeit könnte etwas anderes passiert sein, das Mycroft unmöglich vorhersehen kann, und wenn er es noch so sehr versucht.

Mycroft sagt sich, dass die Chancen ganz gut stehen.

&

Sherlock wird erst klar, dass es nicht vollkommen normal ist, ein Herz zu besitzen, das tickt anstatt zu schlagen, als er seinen Zimmergenossen an der Universität dabei erwischt, wie er ihm einen entsetzten Blick zuwirft, als er sein Hemd auszieht, um seinen Schlafanzug anzuziehen. Er hat natürlich Schaubilder des menschlichen Herzens gesehen, aber seines unterscheidet sich auch nicht von den Schaubildern, wenn man davon absieht, dass es aus Metall ist und es einen dazugehörigen Schlüssel gibt, für den Fall, dass es mal wieder Probleme macht.

Er hofft natürlich, dass es nie wieder Probleme machen wird, da er sich fast sicher ist, dass Mycroft es geschafft hat, den Schlüssel zu verlieren. Sein Bruder hat einen gefährlichen Job und passt nicht sonderlich gut auf sich auf, weil er offensichtlich ein Idiot ist.

„Gibt's ein Problem?“, fragt Sherlock, als sein Zimmergenosse ihn weiterhin anstarrt.

Sein Zimmergenosse schüttelt kaum merklich den Kopf, fragt aber: „Hast du da ein Schlüsselloch in der Brust?“

Sherlock nickt. „Stammt von einer Operation, der ich als Kind unterzogen werden musste. Mein Herz hat anfangs nicht richtig gearbeitet.“

„Aha“, sagt sein Zimmergenosse.

Am nächsten Tag schnappt Sherlock die Worte „Freak“ und „Maschine“ auf dem Campus noch häufiger auf als sonst. Am übernächsten Tag verlangt er einen neuen Zimmergenossen.

&

Fünf Jahre und einen Monat nach Mycrofts Krankenhausaufenthalt entdeckt John Watson etwas Glänzendes zwischen den Kissen, während er sich gerade darüber beschwert, dass er die Wartezimmerstühle willkürlich durch die Gegend schieben muss, als wäre er so was wie ein Sklave und kein wertvoller Arzt in spe.

Er zieht es hervor, reißt ein bisschen daran, als es sich im Stoff verfängt. Ein winziger goldener Schlüssel an einer Kette – er fragt sich, wozu er wohl gehört, und untersucht das winzige S, das auf dem winzigen Griff eingraviert ist, perfekt und präzise geschwungen.

„Komm schon, Kumpel, leg mal Hand an“, ruft Mike Stamford von der anderen Seite des Raumes. „Wenn es heißt, dass wir alle Stühle umstellen sollen, müssen auch alle umgestellt werden.“

„Ja, klar“, antwortet John geistesabwesend, während er den Schlüssel mit zusammengekniffenen Augen betrachtet.

Er hat das Gefühl, er könnte irgendwie wichtig sein, also steckt er ihn in seine Hosentasche und schiebt den Stuhl weiter, wobei er den höllischen Lärm ignoriert, den der Stuhl macht, als er über den Laminatboden kratzt.

Er vertraut seinem Instinkt.

&

Sebastian ist der erste, der es interessant findet, dass er ein Loch in der Brust hat. Der unmittelbare Weg zu seinem Herzen, wie sich herausstellt.

Er liebt es, Büroklammern hineinzustecken und damit zu versuchen, den Mechanismus zu öffnen. Sherlock kann es spüren, aber er weiß sich glücklich zu schätzen, dass Seb nicht halb so gut darin ist, Schlösser zu knacken, wie er glaubt.

Nachdem sie zwei Monate lang miteinander geschlafen haben, beschließt Sherlock, Seb auf seine Liebhaberin anzusprechen. Es ist – zumindest für Sherlock – offensichtlich, dass er auch mit einer Frau schläft. Sie ist etwa neunzehn, jünger als die beiden mit ihren zweiundzwanzig Jahren, wenn man nach dem schwachen Parfumduft geht, der in Sebs Anzug hängt, und nach der Farbe des Nagellacks, von dem sich Splitter auf seiner Krawatte befinden.

Sebastian grinst ihn selbstgefällig an und sagt: „Also, ich bin erstaunt, dass du nicht schon früher gefragt hast. Meine Eltern wollen schließlich, dass ich mit jemand Ordentlichem zusammen bin.“

Sherlock hebt eine Augenbraue. „Es scheint, als gingen unsere Ansichten darüber, was es heißt, 'ordentlich' zu sein, ein wenig auseinander.“

Seb gluckst. „Jemanden, den ich vielleicht lieben kann, Sherlock. Oder zumindest mal jemanden, der _mich_ lieben kann.“

Auch das wehmütige Lächeln, das er Sherlock schenkt, mildert seine nächsten Worte nicht. „Und wer könnte schon jemanden lieben, der kein richtiges Herz hat.“

&

Als er in Afghanistan ist, hängt John den Schlüssel an die selbe Kette wie seine Hundemarken, und das bringt ihn zweimal beinah um – einmal, als jemand versucht, ihn damit zu erwürgen, und ein zweites Mal, als der Schlüssel sich in der Maschinerie eines Jeeps verfängt, den er gerade vergeblich versucht zu reparieren.

Man könnte sagen, dass er ihm auch einmal das Leben rettet, als eine Schusswunde an seiner Schulter langsam durch einen schlecht gemachten Verband vor sich hinblutet und man einen ängstlich aussehenden Mann zu ihm schickt, der ihn „mit allen nötigen Mitteln“ befragen soll. Der Mann entdeckt den Schlüssel und bricht schluchzend zusammen, während er von seiner Liebsten erzählt, die ihm einen Schlüssel zu ihrer Wohnung geschenkt hat, der genauso aussah wie der, den John um den Hals trägt. Sie war in einem Luftangriff gestorben.

John hat keine Ahnung, was mit dem Mann passiert ist, nachdem er gerettet wurde, aber er hofft, dass er überlebt hat.

&

Sherlock verfällt in schlechte Gewohnheiten. Mycroft ist zu sehr damit beschäftigt, das gesamte globale Spionagenetzwerk in einer Person zu sein, als dass er Sherlock davon abhalten könnte, und außerdem wird dadurch alles so klar, so unfassbar klar, so kristallklar. Er kann sein eigenes Herz in seinem Kopf ticken hören, wie eine faustgroße Uhr. Oder eine Zeitbombe.

Gewaltmetaphern lagen ihm schon immer am meisten.

Das Ganze kommt erst zu einem Ende, als ihn ein gewisser Gregory Lestrade ohne Hemd und krampfend auf dem Bürgersteig vor der Polizeistation findet, wo er gerade seinen dritten Monat als Kommissar angetreten hat, ein verräterisches weißes Pulver um das Loch in seiner Brust verteilt.

Es ist, wie Sherlock sich eingesteht, nicht sein glänzendster Moment.

Als er die Augen aufschlägt, sieht er Mycroft, der ihn mit einem Gesichtsausdruck betrachtet, der wirkt, als wollte er das gesamte Land auf die Knie zwingen, und schwört sich, dass er diesen Gesichtsausdruck nie wieder sehen will. Erzfeinde sind gut und schön, aber Blut ist nun einmal Blut, ob es jetzt durch ein Organ gepumpt wird oder durch etwas, das vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren in einem Schmiedeofen angefertigt wurde.

&

Als John als Invalide nach Hause geschickt wird, kommt der Schlüssel an eine einfache Halskette, die Harry ihm vor Jahren geschenkt hat, damit er seinen Kreuzanhänger daran tragen kann.

Der Kreuzanhänger – und das, wofür er steht – liegt tausende von Kilometern entfernt im Sand begraben.

Er vergisst irgendwann, sich schlecht dafür zu fühlen, dass er es nicht bereut.

&

Johns Therapeutin bittet ihn, ihr die Halskette zu zeigen, die er trägt, in dem Glauben, es wären seine Marken.

Er lehnt höflich ab und fragt sich, warum der Gedanke daran, dass sie sehen könnte, was wirklich daran hängt, ihn so sehr beunruhigt.

&

Nach seinen Erfahrungen in der Universität und mit den Drogen ist Sherlock bedacht darauf, sich bedeckt zu halten. Er achtet darauf, dass er Anzüge trägt und hochwertige, bis oben hin zugeknöpfte Hemden, und sie werden zu einer Rüstung für ein Herz, das härter ist als seine Haut. Er baut Mauern in seinem Gedächtnispalast und weiß – glaubt – tief in seinem Inneren, dass Liebe etwas ist, das er sowieso nie gebraucht hat.

Zuneigung ist zu nichts nütze und Liebe treibt einen zu furchtbaren Dingen. Es ist besser, seine Gefühle gleich ganz wegzuschließen.

Dann taucht John Watson auf und reißt – natürlich – alles nieder.

&

Mycroft weiß es vor allen anderen, wie die meisten Dinge. Die Form des Anhängers an John Watsons Halskette – die er im Metalldetektor sehen kann, durch den er treten muss, um dieses erste verlassene Parkhaus zu betreten – ist eine, von der er geglaubt hatte, er würde sie nie wieder sehen. Die Zeitleisten passen zusammen wie die nachtfarbene Dämmerung zum tagfarbenen Morgen.

Er sagt sich, dass Sherlock ganz offensichtlich weiß, wonach man sich seine Mitbewohner aussucht.

&

Und so findet John es heraus:

Er kommt früher als geplant von einer Verabredung mit Michelle was-weiß-ich-irgendwas-Langweiliges nach Hause, die ihn nach mehreren Wochen, während derer es absolut nicht gefunkt hat, verlassen hat. Er verflucht sich für sein Pech, aber er kann es ihr nicht übelnehmen, dass sie jemand „Verlässlicheren“ will. Durch London zu rennen und Verbrechen aufzuklären, ist schließlich nicht die sicherste Beschäftigung, auch wenn er nebenher einen Job in der Klinik hat, um sich über Wasser zu halten.

Sherlock kommt nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften bekleidet aus dem Badezimmer, und wenn John noch nicht so gut darin wäre, seine Gesichtsausdrücke zu deuten, wäre ihm die Mischung von Verwirrung, Schreck und Angst, die über sein Gesicht flackert, wohl entgangen. John vermutet, dass es etwas mit dem metallenen Schlüsselloch in der Haut über Sherlocks Herz zu tun hat. Beziehungsweise dort, wo er Sherlocks Herz vermutet.

Sherlock fasst sich schnell wieder, und er steht vollkommen steif und aufrecht da. Er ragt geradezu über John auf, der mit der Zeitung auf der Couch sitzen bleibt.

„Michelle hat dich verlassen“, sagt Sherlock, geradeheraus wie immer.

„Ja“, bestätigt John, aber es klingt nicht gerade traurig.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass du nicht weiter mit mir zusammenleben willst“, sagt Sherlock. John starrt ihn an. „Wie du sehen kannst, ist mein Körper nicht gerade – normal.“

„Sherlock“, sagt John langsam. „Ich glaube, die Tatsache, dass du ein Loch in der Brust hast, ist wahrscheinlich noch das am wenigsten Seltsame, was ich über dich weiß. Und mal abgesehen davon, wieso sollte ich deshalb gehen wollen?“

Sherlock blinzelt ihn an, während er seine Worte verarbeitet. John denkt düster, dass er die Maschinerie zum Stillstand gebracht hat, aber schon in der nächsten Sekunde fühlt er sich furchtbar für diese Metapher.

„Du willst nicht gehen?“, fragt Sherlock, und er klingt zum ersten Mal beinah unsicher, was etwas Wichtiges betrifft.

„Ich dachte, du hasst es, wenn Leute sich wiederholen“, sagt John, fährt aber fort. „Nein, ich will nicht gehen, du dämlicher Idiot. Obwohl du sämtliche meiner Dates ruinierst, und die meisten davon nicht mal unabsichtlich.“

Sherlock sieht John an, als hätte er ihm gerade das faszinierendste Rätsel der Welt gestellt. „Ah“, sagt er und wandert davon, um sich anzuziehen.

&

John ist nicht gerade genial, nicht wie Sherlock. Er kann nicht mit einem Blick auf jemandes Nägel sagen, ob er ein Ehebrecher ist, oder seine Beschäftigung aus dem Zustand seines Kragens schlussfolgern.

Aber er fragt sich durchaus, was der unauffällige Schlüssel mit dem eingravierten „S“ zu bedeuten hat. Wäre es nicht mal wieder typisch, wenn das Leben ihm das zugespielt hätte, was er glaubt, das es ist? Klein, aber golden und glänzend? Auch im echten Leben gibt es Symbole, das weiß er. Sie sind keine reine Fiktion.

John hat noch nie wirklich an Schicksal geglaubt, aber – na ja.

Für manche Dinge gibt es einen Grund.

&

Und so findet Sherlock es heraus:

Er wühlt auf der Suche nach einem Stift in Johns Schreibtischschublade herum – sein Schreibtisch ist näher an der Couch – und sieht den Schlüssel an der Kette. John ist gerade unten bei Mrs Hudson und erklärt ihr, was mit der Treppe los ist, die wegen einem von Sherlocks Experimenten mit Butter bedeckt ist.

Das meiste, was in oder um ihre Wohnung herum schief geht, hat irgendetwas mit einem von Sherlocks Experimenten zu tun.

Selbst ohne die Intiale ist klar, wozu der Schlüssel gehört. Sherlock denkt kurz darüber nach, ihn an sich zu nehmen, da er schließlich der rechtmäßige Besitzer ist, aber dann entscheidet er sich dagegen.

Es ist ihm sowieso lieber, wenn John ihn hat, und nicht er. An der Kette um Johns Hals ist er sicherer.

Er nimmt sich den Stift, nach dem er gesucht hat, und lässt den Rest der Schreibtischschublade unberührt. Wie sentimental.

&

John verlangt nie wirklich eine Erklärung für das Schlüsselloch in Sherlocks Brust. Sherlock ist nicht sicher, ob er dankbar oder besorgt sein sollte, wenn man bedenkt, dass John sonst immer alles erklärt bekommen will, damit er nicht selbst nachdenken muss.

Das eine Mal, als er versucht, das Thema anzusprechen, endet es in Verwirrung. 

„Möchtest du eine Erklärung dafür, wie mein Herz funktioniert?“, fragt Sherlock in Erwartung eines erleichterten Seufzers.

Was er stattdessen erhält, ist ein kurzer, abschätziger Blick über eine Medizinzeitschrift hinweg. „Wenn du willst, kannst du es mir erzählen“, sagt John leichthin. „Aber du musst nicht.“

Er denkt bei sich, dass er nicht mehr versuchen sollte, die Reaktionen seines Mitbewohners vorherzusagen – trotz allem Anschein von Normalität ist John Watson alles andere als das.

Er kann Johns Blick auf sich ruhen spüren, als er seine Erklärung trotzdem beginnt. Sein Blick ist schwer wie Novemberregen, während Sherlock über die Zahnräder und Hebel spricht, die seinem Herzen erlauben, in seiner Brust vor sich hinzuticken, wo das Metall sich kaum von Fleisch unterscheidet.

&

Sherlock verbietet sich, angesichts von John herbststürmerischen Augen zu frösteln. Das kann er nicht zulassen.

Er weiß schon – wer könnte schon jemanden lieben, der kein richtiges Herz hat.

&

Was die Ärzte nicht sagen:

Falls Sherlocks Herz jemals aufhören sollte zu ticken, benötigt es nur zweieinhalb Schlüsselumdrehungen im Uhrzeigersinn.

Zum Glück hat Sherlock das bereits selbst herausgefunden.

&

John findet nichts Seltsames dabei, als Sherlock am Morgen des Tages – _des_ Tages, der drei-Monate-nach-dem-Prozess-Tag, _der_ Tag – zu ihm kommt, als er gerade Tee trinkt und seine Schultern mit den Händen umschließt, um ihn direkt ansehen zu können, offensichtlich kurz davor, ihm etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen. Oder so.

Andererseits legt John das Maß für seltsame Dinge auch ein bisschen anders an als der durchschnittliche Mensch.

„John“, sagt Sherlock. „Du musst dir genau merken, was ich jetzt sagen werde.“

John spürt, wie seine Stirn sich in Falten legt. „In Ordnung“, antwortet er. Er weiß, dass es keinen Sinn hat, Sherlock nach einer Erklärung zu fragen, wenn er so ist.

„Leichenhalle, fünfzehn Stunden, zweieinhalb Umdrehungen im Uhrzeigersinn.“ Sherlock hält inne. „Versprich mir, dass du dir das ganz genau merken wirst.“

„Ich verspreche es“, sagt John. Etwas anderes bleibt ihm ja wohl kaum übrig, oder?

„Wunderbar“, sagt Sherlock, und vielleicht bildet John es sich nur ein, dass zwischen den Silben Erleichterung steckt. „Und jetzt komm, wir haben einen Fall zu klären.“

&

Und das sind die Puzzlestücke, die James Moriarty nie ganz zusammengefügt hat:

Sherlocks physisches Herz schlägt nicht – es tickt. Es tickt, und Sherlock hat vor langer Zeit herausgefunden, wie lang die Blutstauung genau anhalten darf, ohne dass er verrottet, falls es einmal aufhört zu ticken.

Sein wahres Herz mag vielleicht eine Neigung dazu haben, in die Gefahr hinein- statt vor ihr davonzulaufen, mit geladener illegaler Handfeuerwaffe und absoluter Treffsicherheit. Sein wahres Herz mag vielleicht mehr in einer einzigen Person konzentriert sein, als Moriarty geglaubt hatte.

Sherlocks wahres Herz mag vielleicht stärker und weiser und unendlich feuerfester sein, als irgendjemand hätte ahnen können.

&

John befindet sich ungefähr fünf Minuten lang in einem Schockzustand, bevor es ihm wieder einfällt – Leichenhalle, fünfzehn Stunden, zweieinhalb Umdrehungen im Uhrzeigersinn.

Es muss einfach irgendetwas zu bedeuten haben.

&

Als er genau vierzehn Stunden und fünfundfünfzig Minuten später in der Leichenhalle im St. Bart's ankommt, wartet Molly Hooper bereits auf ihn.

Sie macht eine ungeduldige Handbewegung und er folgt ihr in das kalte Labor, wo er den instinktiven Drang, angesichts von Sherlocks bewegungslosem Körper vollkommen einzufrieren, unterdrückt. Das Blut ist von seiner Kopfwunde gewischt worden, aber er müsste genäht werden. Falls er wirklich noch lebt, wie John hofft. Wie John wünscht. Verzweifelt. 

„Er hat gesagt, du würdest wissen, was zu tun ist“, sagt Molly, während sie John mit müden aber ruhigen Augen betrachtet. „Ich – geh dann einfach. Das hier war nie wirklich meine Sache.“

Sie lächelt ihn nervös an und schießt aus dem Raum, bevor John auch nur ein Wort sagen kann.

John blinzelt. Er weiß, was zu tun ist. Er hat das Wissen an einer Kette, es hüpft an seiner Brust, als er, ohne zu humpeln und mit ruhigen Händen, auf den Tisch zuschreitet, auf dem sein bester Freund liegt.

Den Tisch, auf dem sein bester Freund auf ihn wartet.

&

Nachdem John den Schlüssel genau zweieinhalb mal im Uhrzeigersinn gedreht hat, beginnt im stillen Labor etwas zu ticken, und er weiß nicht, ob er Sherlock schlagen oder küssen soll.

Stattdessen legt er eine Hand auf Sherlocks Brust und atmet mit ihm im Takt, schließt die Augen, als Sherlocks sich öffnen.

„Bitte mach das nie wieder“, flüstert John. Seine Stimmbänder haben ihn im Stich gelassen. „Und falls du es doch tust, musst du wissen, dass ich dir folgen werde, wo auch immer du hingehst, und dich an deinen bescheuerten Locken zurückzerren werde.“

„Wo immer ich hingehe?“, fragt Sherlock. Zieht es in die Länge, auf diese furchtbar nervtötende und dennoch liebenswerte Art. Wenn John ihm nicht schon verfallen wäre, dann wäre es wahrscheinlich in diesem Augenblick um ihn geschehen gewesen, denkt er.

„Wo immer du hingehst“, bestätigt John.

Er öffnet die Augen und sieht, dass Sherlock ihn wie wahnsinnig anlächelt, und die einzige angemessene Antwort darauf ist es, ihre trockenen Lippen aufeinanderzudrücken. Sherlock schmeckt flüchtig nach Eisen und – seltsamerweise, wobei es Sherlock ist, also vielleicht doch nicht so seltsam – nach Kirschen, und er erwidert den Kuss. _Oh._

„Ich glaube“, sagt Sherlock an seinen Lippen, „du hattest mehr recht als ich.“

John löst sich von ihm, um ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen anzusehen. „Oh?“

Sherlock schenkt ihm noch einmal dieses beängstigende Lächeln. John weigert sich zuzugeben, dass er es liebt – natürlich tut er das, er liebt verdammt noch mal einfach alles an Sherlock – weil man einerseits ehrlich zu sich selbst sein kann und andererseits ehrlich zu sich selbst sein kann.

„Freunde beschützen sich gegenseitig“, plappert Sherlock ihm nach.

John lacht schwach und umklammert Sherlocks Laken. Natürlich. Es sollte ihn nicht so sehr überraschen, dass das der Augenblick war, in dem Sherlock ihm zur Abwechslung einmal zugehört hat.

&

„Sherlock“, sagt John ein paar Minuten später. „Weißt du was, du hast im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ein Herz aus Gold.“

„Und du hast im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes den Schlüssel dazu“, murmelt Sherlock. „Also sollte dich das wirklich nicht überraschen.“

John vergräbt sein Gesicht an Sherlocks absolut lachhaftem Hals und kichert hilflos, bis Sherlock aufgibt und ebenfalls anfängt zu kichern.

&

Als Mycroft in der Leichenhalle ankommt, lachen sein idiotischer Bruder und der Arzt, der zu seinem idiotischen Bruder gehört, gerade wie kleine Kinder, denen man gerade einen ganz wunderbaren Kartentrick vorgeführt hat.

Als ihm klar wird, dass sie nicht lang genug aufhören werden, um seine Ankunft überhaupt zu bemerken, seufzt er entnervt und klebt einen Zettel an die Tür, durch die sie auf jeden Fall gehen müssen, wenn sie die Halle verlassen.

_Scharfschützen allesamt festgenommen. Immer gern. - MH und GL_

&

Sherlock mag vielleicht glauben, dass sein Bruder ein arroganter Idiot ist, aber er ist immerhin ein kompetenter Idiot.

Abgesehen davon hat er John, der für ihn danke sagen kann.

Aber das wichtigste ist eigentlich das: Er hat John.

&

„Mir hat mal jemand gesagt“, sagt Sherlock ein paar Monate später, seine Finger auf den Laken, die sie wahrscheinlich ruiniert haben, um Johns geschlossen, „dass niemand jemanden lieben könnte, der kein richtiges Herz hat.“

John murmelt irgendetwas Unverständliches in seine Schulter.

„Ich glaube, du sprichst eine nicht existente Sprache, John“, merkt Sherlock an.

John öffnet mühsam die Augen und starrt Sherlock böse an. Das Ganze verliert ein bisschen seine Wirkung, als Sherlock sieht, dass er ein Grinsen unterdrücken muss.

„Ich habe gesagt“, sagt John. „Dass du mir sagen sollst, wer das zu dir gesagt hat, sodass ich ihn finden und erwürgen kann.“

Sherlock spürt, wie sich gegen seinen Willen ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht stiehlt. „Das ist nicht nötig. Mir wurde das Gegenteil bereits ausreichend bewiesen.“

„Gut“, sagt John, und es klingt verdächtig nach einem Versprechen.

Sherlock ist das gerade recht.


End file.
